Pour un sourire
by Sashy
Summary: Ayamé tombe sous le charme de Kyo, et fait tout son possible pour le faire sourire limelemon ds le chap 2
1. partie 1

****

Titre: Pour un sourire

****

Auteur: Sashy

****

Chapitre: 1/2

****

Genre: Yaoi, romance, lime soft (lemon ds chapitre 2).

****

Couple: Ayamé+Kyo

****

Disclaimer: J'ai l'intégrale de l'animé en dvd, et les 8 Tomes parut du manga, alors ils sont un peu à moi, non?

Black Haru: Dans tes rêves!

Sashy: Missant T_T

****

Remarque: Si vous êtes contre une histoire d'amour entre un adule (quoique, on parle d'Ayamé là!) et un mineur, ne lisez pas.

C ma 1ere fic fruits basket, et c une histoire entre mes 2 chouchoux ^______^ 

****

Annonce perso: Je cherche une beta lectrice, alors si ça vous intéresse envoyez-moi un pti mail.

****

Pour un sourire:

-J'AI HONTE D'ÊTRE TON FRERE !!!!

Yuki quitta la salle à mangé en arrachant à moitié la porte, sous le regard triste de son frère et choqué de Kyo qui, bien malgré lui, venait d'assisté à la sortie fracassante du natif du rat.

-Il me déteste vraiment maintenant.

Le roux se tourna vers Ayamé, qu'il fut étonné de trouvé la tête basse, ses longs cheveux argentés tombants devant ses yeux, mais ne cachant pas les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, n'atténuant malgré tout en rien sa beauté. Au contraire, il avait ainsi l'air si fragile, que le chat se laissa attendrir.

Ne quittant pas son air grognon pour autant, il lui tendit un mouchoir.

-Que lui as-tu encore fait?

N'ayant pas réalisé la présence de son cousin jusqu'à maintenant, le serpent sursauta. Il accepta toutefois le mouchoir avec reconnaissance.

Mais il fut de nouveau surprit, lorsque le chat s'assit à ses cotés. Lui qui d'ordinaire l'évitait comme la peste.

-Alors?

Ramené à la réalité par le ton brusque, il répondit enfin à sa question.

-J'ai offert une robe à Tohoru.

Kyo leva les yeux au ciel. Imaginant déjà le genre de "création" que le serpent avait pu offrir à la naïve jeune fille.

-Tu es désespérant Ayamé! Quand donc comprendras-tu que t'en prendre à Tohoru est le meilleur moyen de te mettre ce k'so nezumi à dos définitivement? 

-Je me suis juste dit qu'une robe de mariée lui serait toujours utile! Mais Yuki l'a mal pris.

-TU AS OFFERT UNE ROBE DE MARIEE A TOHORU?

Ayamé se recroquevilla devant les cris du roux, et répondit d'une toute petite voix.

-Ben... oui.

S'attendant à une réaction des plus violente de la part du chat, le serpent fut des plus soulagé lorsque celui-ci éclata de rire.

Puis il resta figé. Bien sur, il avait toujours trouvé Kyo très beau, comme à peu près tout les membre de leur famille d'ailleurs (vive la génétique!). mais en cette minute, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres, le visage relâché, les yeux pétillants d'amusements, un rayon de soleil se reflétant dans ses cheveux, il était tout simplement à coupé le souffle.

-On dirait qu'on s'amuse bien ici!

En voyant le visage du roux reprendre son expression hargneuse habituel, Ayamé se demanda si il tuait Shiguré tout de suite ou si il le torturait d'abord un peu.

++++++++++ 

Comme toujours, Ayamé reprit rapidement du poil de la bête, et ne se laissa pas abattre par la froideur de son jeune frère à son égard. Mais maintenant, il avait une seconde mission. En plus de retrouver l'affection de Yuki, il s'était engagé à refaire apparaître le magnifique sourire de Kyo. C'était criminel de cacher un tel trésor au monde, et en particulier à lui!

Il passa donc encore plus de temps dans la maison de Shiguré dans les semaines qui suivirent, à la grande joie du chien et au désespoir du rat.

Malheureusement, ses deux tâches se révélèrent aussi difficiles l'une que l'autre. Et les quelques fois où il eut l'occasion d'admirer ce sourire si rare, il était, hélas, adressé à la gentille Tohoru, et non à lui. Il en ressentit d'ailleurs une rancœur qu'il ne s'expliquait pas vis-à-vis de la jeune fille.

Mais, petit à petit, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, cela devint vitale pour lui de voir le roux. Il fallait qu'il le voit, qu'il l'entende, quitte à ce qu'il lui crie dessus.

Si Kyo ne sembla pas remarqué le manège du serpent, se ne fut pas le cas de Shiguré, qui s'inquiéta de voir son ami s'attacher ainsi au colérique jeune homme.

Il tenta donc de lui en parlé. Un soir, alors qu'Ayamé était sur le point de rentré chez lui, il l'invita à prendre le thé dans son bureau.

-Aya?

-Hm?

Le serpent porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres et souffla sur le liquide fumant, en levant les yeux vers son ami.

-Que se passe-t-il avec Kyo?

Ayamé ne fut pas étonné par la question. Shiguré le connaissait trop bien que pour ne pas avoir remarquer son obsession pour l'adolescent.

Il se contenta de haussé les épaule en répondant.

-Je ne sais pas, je veux juste le voir sourire.

Si Shiguré fut surpris de cette réponse des plus ambiguë, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

-Es-tu amoureux?

De surprise, Ayamé renversa son thé sur sa tunique, se brûlant douloureusement au passage.

-Aïe!!!

Essayant de s'épongé avec une serviette, il ne fit qu'étendre la tache.

-Vas bien vite rincer ça! Tu sais où est la salle de bain depuis le temps!

Ayamé approuva et se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain. Maudit par le serpent, il avait la peau extrêmement sensible, et marquait facilement.

Il avait retiré le haut de sa tunique avant d'atteindre la porte, et était sur le point de déboutonné son pantalon quand il l'ouvrit, tombant nez à nez avec un Kyo dans le plus simple appareil, semblant tout juste sortir de la douche, encore ruisselant d'eau.

Soudain, Ayamé ne sentit plus sa brûlure, la température de son corps s'étant considérablement élevée.

Le chat, lui, ne sembla pas plus perturbé que ça par son arrivée, et se contenta de le poussé hors de la pièce en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Le serpent resta figé sur place, déjà plus qu'étonné de s'en être sortit non seulement en vie, mais sans même un coup ou une insulte.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Kyo, habillé cette fois, quelques minutes plus tard, il s'apprêtait à s'excusé , mais le roux l'en empêcha en le tirant à l'intérieur et le fit asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Lui tournant le dos, il commença à trifouiller dans l'armoire à pharmacie.

-Que f...

Mais il n'acheva pas sa phrase, le chat venant de se tourner vers lui, un tube de crème en mains.

-Pour ta brûlure.

-Ma...?

Effectivement, baissant les yeux vers son ventre, maintenant d'un beau rouge vif, il réalisa que le roux n'avait pas eut besoin de ses explications pour comprendre la situation.

Mais ses pensées furent interrompues, lorsque il vit Kyo s'accroupir devant lui et débouché le tube de crème, s'en versant généreusement sur les doigts.

- Euh.. Tu... Tu as l'intention de me la mettre?

Le chat hocha la tête. Ayamé était tirailler entre la joie que le roux le touche de sa propre initiative, et la honte de savoir se qui ne manquerait pas de se produire à son contact.

-T'es pas obligé, je peux le faire tu sais.

Il pria pour que sa voix n'ait pas sonné aussi désespéré qu'il en avait l'impression.

Kyo haussa les épaules.

-Ca fait moins mal quand c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui s'en charge. (c vrai, moi qd je me brûle, ce qui m'arrive assez souvent je suis pas douée pr la cuisine ^____^, c toujours ma maman qui me met la pommade, ça fait moins mal)

Ayamé eut peur qu'il se sente rejeté si il insistait trop et le laissa donc faire.

Le roux commença à appliqué la pommade sur son ventre, délicatement, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Assez surprenant venant du chat, qui n'était pas connu pour sa douceur.

Le serpent se sentit fondre devant tant d'attention. Mais c'est avec horreur qu'il réalisa que ce qu'il avait craint arrivait bel et bien. Les douces caresses l'avaient rendu un peut trop "enthousiaste". Il était mortifié, comment des attouchement aussi légers pouvaient-ils lui faire autant d'effet.

Il était mort de honte, Kyo finirait bien par remarquer son excitation, d'autant plus que sa main ne cessait de descendre.

-Retire ton pantalon, tes cuisses aussi ont morflé.

Ayamé chercha en vain une excuse plausible pour ne pas avoir à se séparé de son dernier rempart. Après, il ne lui resterait que son boxer qui ne cacherait rien du désir que le roux avait éveillé en lui.

Mais le chat n'étant pas connu pour sa patience, il pouvait déjà le voir commencé à s'énervé. Mais pourquoi donc, lui, le roi des excuses bidons, n'arrivait-il pas à en trouvé une maintenant qu'il en avait le plus besoin.

-Bon! Tu l'enlève ton fut?

-Oui, oui.

Ayamé se traita mentalement d'imbécile. Comment cet adolescent arrivait-il à lui faire perdre ainsi ses moyens? Lui d'habitude si sur de lui!

Résigné, il retira son pantalon. Exposant son excitation aux yeux du rouquin.

Surmontant quelque peu sa gêne, il jeta un coup d'œil au chat qui avait maintenant pris la même couleur que ses cheveux..

Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il redoutait, il ne quitta pas précipitamment la pièce en le traitant de pervers.

A sa profonde stupéfaction, il le fit se rasseoir et commença à appliqué la crème sur ses cuisses, encore à vif.

Ayamé se mordit la lèvre en se sentant durcir de plus belle sous le toucher toujours aussi délicat. 

Il se demanda si Shiguré n'avait pas raison. Était-il vraiment amoureux?

Évidement, il le trouvait séduisant. Et dieu savait qu'il avait envie de lui! Surtout en cet instant, les sourcils froncés par la concentration, focalisé sur son bien être. Cherchant à lui faire le moins mal possible, mais faisant naître en lui un plaisir inimaginable. Ayamé ne put retenir un gémissement.

Kyo s'arrêta.

-Je t'ai fais mal? Pardon!

Le serpent se retint de justesse de lui sauté dessus. Il était à violé sur place! S'en rendait-il seulement compte?

-Ca vas.

Encore un peu inquiet, le roux néanmoins à sa tâche.

Ayamé manqua défaillir en le sentant remonté, se rapprochant insensiblement de sa partie la plus sensible, déjà douloureusement tendue.

Il se retint de hurler de frustration, lorsque le chat s'arrêta à la limite du boxer et se releva, lui tendant le tube de pommade.

-Tu feras bien le reste toi même?

Il en aurait pleuré, Kyo ne pouvait pas avoir manqué la bosse déformant son boxer, qui n'avait cessé d'augmenté de volume le long de son massage. Il songea à le supplié de le finir, mais se dit qu'il s'était déjà assez humilié comme ça.

Il lui répondit donc, avec un sourire qu'il espéra convaincant.

-Bien sûr! C'est déjà très gentil de ta part de t'être ainsi occupé de moi!

Kyo reprit son air grognon et le planta là, quittant la salle de bain.

Le serpent se laissa glissé à terre, désespéré et douloureusement excité.

C'est ainsi que le trouva Shiguré quelques minutes plus tard. Se demandant se qui lui prenait autant de temps, il avait fini par partir à sa recherche.

-Qu'est ce qui t'as mis dans cet état?

Puis le chien eut un sourire narquois.

-Ou devrais-je dire "qui" t'as mis dans cet état?

Et il éclata de rire sous le regard meurtrier de son ami. Il se reprit quelque peu.

-Ben, fais pas cette tête là! Tu veux que je te soulage?

Ayamé lui lança un essuie qui traînait à la figure.

-M'approche pas! Pervers!

*à suivre*

Sashy: T_T

Momiji: Kekya?

Sashy: J'ai acheté le coffret dvd de l'animé, mais je peux pas le regardé pasque mon ordi refuse de le lire T_T

Kyo: Ben achète toi un lecteur dvd! Idiote!

Sashy: Mais g pas l'argent pour le moment, vas falloir que j'attende jusque après noël! Ptete même les solde de janvier T_T

Ayamé: Euh... Pour en revenir à la fic, et le lemon que t'as promis à Shiguré?

Sashy: Dans le chapitre 2 (y en a que 2 de tt façon)

Ayamé: #^___________^# 

Kyo *soupire*: Désespérant -_-°

Yuki: Et pourquoi tu m'as donné le mauvais rôle?

Sashy: Pasque je t'aime pas! sauf dans les KyoxYuki ^_______^

Bon, les reviews ça me motive, et le chapitre 2 pourrait arriver + vite, alors vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ^_______^ *Chibi eyes* svp? 


	2. partie 2

**Titre: **Pour un sourire

**Auteur: **Sashy

**Chapitre: **2/2

**Genre: **Yaoi, romance, lemon .

**Couple: **Ayamé+Kyo, KyoxAyamé, HatorixShiguré(impliquer)

**Disclaimer:** J'ai l'intégrale de l'animé en dvd, et les 8 Tomes parut du manga, alors ils sont un peu à moi, non?

Black Haru: Dans tes rêves!

Sashy: Missant T_T

**Remarque: **Si vous êtes contre une histoire d'amour entre un adulte (quoique, on parle d'Ayamé là!) et un mineur, ne lisez pas.

C'est ma première fic fruits basket, et c'est une histoire entre mes 2 chouchoux ^______^

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Guyana7 : **Vi vala le lemon . Je pouvais tout de même pas refuser ça à Shiguré ^______~

**Mimi yuy1 : **C mes deux chouchoux, alors pour ma 1ere fic fruits basket je pouvais pas faire un autre couple! 

**Zeynel : **Micii ^_____^ c gentil

**Yoru Tsuki-chan : **Je trouve pas que c un couple si bizarre, après tout on met toujours Kyo et Yuki ensemble, mais son frère lui ressemble vachement non ?(moi et ma logique imparable ^____^ Yuki : il n'y a rien de logique là dedans, moi et ce dégénéré n'avons rien en commun à part une vague ressemblance physique è_é)

**Lola Reeds : **béta de moi !!! bon, ben toi tu l'a déjà lu ce chapitre donc rien à rajouté.

**Relesta : **mignon ? c pas vraiment l'adjectif que j'aurais employer, tu verra ce que je veux dire après ce chapitre ^_____^ 

**Pour un sourire**:

Après l'épisode de la salle de bain, Ayamé resta plus d'une semaine sans se rendre chez Shiguré.

Mais le dixième jour, l'envie de revoir le roux se fit plus forte que sa honte, et il reprit ses visites quotidiennes comme si de rien n'était.

Il ne savait toujours pas si se qu'il ressentait était uniquement physique ou pas, mais une chose était sure, il était totalement accro.

Il en rêvait même la nuit!

Kyo, quant à lui, restait égal à lui même, et faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer la façon dont le serpent le bouffait des yeux, ne lui prêtant pas plus d'attention qu'auparavant. 

Les autre membres de la famille avaient tout de même fini par remarquer le surcroît d'attention dont bénéficiait le chat. Mais ne le prenait pas très au sérieux, prenant cela pour une nouvelle lubie du serpent.

Yuki se contenta d'une grimace dégoûtée, moins parce qu'il s'agissait de deux hommes que parce qu'il s'agissait de Kyo, regrettant le mauvais goût de son frère.

Shiguré et Hatori furent les seuls à ne pas prendre la chose à la légère. Ils connaissaient assez leur ami pour comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple toquade.

Ils savaient tout deux qu'Ayamé n'était jamais "vraiment" tombé amoureux. Il n'avait même jamais eu à draguer qui que se soit, avec son physique et son allure, c'était toujours les autres qui étaient venu à lui.

Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu porter autant d'attention à quelqu'un en dehors de son frère. Et c'est avec inquiétude qu'ils attendaient le fin mot de cette histoire.

++++++++++

Ayamé était nerveux.

Il était seul dans la maison de Shiguré avec Kyo. Tout les autres étaient partis à l'une de ces réunions de famille auxquelles le chat n'était pas invité et où lui ne se rendait jamais. Tohoru, elle, passait la nuit chez Hana.

Ils avaient donc la maison toute à eux jusqu'au lendemain.

Il se mit donc à la recherche du chat, ce qui était devenu une habitude depuis quelques temps, dès qu'il sortait de son champ de vision.

Il fini par le trouver , dans son lit, profondément endormi.

Ayamé se sentit fondre devant cette vision adorable, du jeune homme emmitouflé sous les couvertures, lui faisant penser à un chaton.

Cédant à la tentation, le serpent se glissa dans le futon et s'allongea à ses côtés, comme il l'avait fait un jour il y de cela plusieurs mois, mais avec des pensées bien différentes. Se rapprochant le plus possible, mais sans le toucher. Il retint son souffle lorsque son cousin se retourna brusquement, lui faisant face, mais celui-ci ne semblant pas se réveiller, il commençait à se détendre quand le chat bougea de nouveau, se rapprochant de lui et passant un bras autour de sa taille, toujours sans ouvrir les yeux. 

Ayamé ne savait pas quoi faire, il était littéralement collé de tout son long au corps brûlant de Kyo, il pouvait sentir les moindres bosses et creux de son anatomie. S' il avait le malheur de faire ne serait ce qu'un mouvement, le chat se réveillerait immanquablement.

Son visage enfuit dans le cou du rouquin, il ne put s'empêcher d'inspirer profondément, s'enivrant de cette odeur sucrée, mais néanmoins masculine.

Il se sentait bien, emprisonné ainsi dans les bras du chat. Au chaud, en sécurité. Et sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, il commença à somnoler pour finalement s'endormir.

++++++++++

Lorsqu' Ayamé se réveilla ,plusieurs heures plus tard, Kyo dormait encore, à son intense soulagement. Quoiqu'il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela, il avait plu toute la semaine et le chat devait maintenant récupérer.

Reprenant ses esprits, le serpent se rendit compte que leurs positions avaient encore changées durant son sommeil, les emmêlant un peu plus.

Il était à présent sur le dos, la tête du roux reposant sur sa poitrine, son bras entravant toujours sa taille, et , bien plus troublant, une cuisse musclée judicieusement placée sur sa partie la plus sensible. A l'idée qu'une partie du corps du chat, quelle qu'elle soit, puisse toucher "cette" partie de son être, il se sentait décoller.

De plus, la possibilité que Kyo se réveille le terrifiait, mais l'excitait aussi beaucoup d'un autre côté.

"Ne pas le réveiller, ne pas le réveiller, ne pas le réveiller, ne pas le réveiller,...."

Le roux bougea légèrement, et sa cuisse frotta contre son entrejambe.

"Ne pas le violer, ne pas le violer, ne pas le violer, ne pas le violer, ne pas le violer,....." 

Son cœur manqua un ou deux battement, lorsqu'il vit les paupières du chat se lever lentement, comme avec regrets.

Il était réveillé.

Le roux redressa un peu la tête, et leurs regards se croisèrent. L'adolescent parut surpris, mais pas particulièrement fâché. 

"Mais il est pas encore totalement réveillé" se rappela Ayamé, tout en priant pour qu'il bouge sa cuisse et vite. Il était vraiment à croquer avec cet air perdu et à moitié endormi.

-Aya?

-C'est moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous dans mon lit?

"Une réponse plausible, vite!"

-J'avais froid.

Voyant le rouquin froncer les sourcils, il allait lui demander d'épargner son visage, mais n'en eut pas l'occasion.

-Je suppose que tu dois t'être très bien réchauffé si j'en juge à ce qui est en train de durcir sous ma cuisse.

Décidément, ce maudit chat ne lui épargnerait aucune humiliation!

Il cherchait encore quoi dire, lorsque le roux retira sa cuisse. Il ne put retenir un soupir déçu. Mais il oublia rapidement cette courte déception en sentant une main passer sous le fin tissu de son pantalon et se refermer sur son membre tendu, et gémit lorsqu'elle entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

-Que veux-tu Ayamé?

Le serpent eut du mal à reconnaître cette voix basse et sensuelle comme celle du chat. 

Il dut rassembler tout ses esprits, pour réussir à articuler une réponse cohérente.

-Toi! Je te veux!

Kyo sourit. Son souffle caressant son oreille.

-Tu l'auras voulu.

Ayamé renversa la tête en arrière, étouffant un cri, il arqua le dos, s'agrippant aux draps sous lui à les déchirer.

S'en était trop pour lui, Kyo si proche, cette main qui le rendait fou, et maintenant ses paroles pleines de promesses.

Il le voulait, là, maintenant, tout de suite, en lui.

Il regarda le chat. Il souriait toujours, mais il pouvait percevoir dans ses yeux une lueur qu'il n'y avait jamais vu, il le voulait autant que lui.

-Prend-moi!

Kyo perdit son sourire, et se pencha, capturant ses lèvres en un baiser fiévreux. Ayamé passa ses bras autour de son cou, son corps partant à la rencontre du sien. Mais il voulait sa peau. Semblant lire dans ses pensées, le chat s'écarta quelques secondes et retira son t-shirt.

Mais plutôt que de reprendre le baiser, il préféra d'abord déshabiller le serpent, à la grande joie de celui-ci qui voyait enfin approcher le moment où il lui appartiendrait totalement. 

Une fois entièrement nu, il entreprit d'ôter son pantalon au roux, qui rit de son empressement mais ne chercha nullement à l'en empêcher. Quand ils furent tout deux nus, ils prirent le temps de s'admirer l'un l'autre. 

Ayamé céda le premier en se jetant sur Kyo . Il n'en pouvait plus, il le désirait tant!

Ils roulèrent un peu, et le chat se retrouva de nouveau au dessus. Il se pencha à son oreille.

-Tourne-toi.

Le serpent obéit, se retrouvant à quatre pattes, croupe tendue sous le regard appréciateur du chat. il sentit un frisson d'excitation remonter sa colonne sous l'intensité de ce regard. Le roux commença à lui embrasser la nuque et les épaules puis descendit le long de son dos tout en caressant ses fesses, rondes et fermes. Il mettait tant de sensualité et d'ardeur dans chacun de ses gestes qu'Ayamé était sur qu'il aurait pu le faire jouir juste en continuant comme ça. 

Mais le chat semblait tout de même désirer en venir aux choses sérieuses. Il sortit un tube de lubrifiant d'on ne sait où, le serpent eut tout juste le temps de remarquer qu'il était neuf.

-Kyooooooo!!!!!!!

Ce dernier venait d'entrer un premier doigt généreusement lubrifié en lui, le serpent avait eut mal bien sûr mais il avait été si doux que la douleur ne tarda pas à faire place à un plaisir qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais ressenti, ses précédents amants ayant été trop préoccupé par leur propre plaisir que pour s'occuper du sien. 

Kyo le prépara le mieux possible compte tenu de son étroitesse, terrifié à l'idée de le blesser.

Cette prévenance donnait presque autant de plaisir à Ayamé que la seconde main du chat qui s'activait sur son membre dans une tentative pour le distraire de la douleur.

Lorsque le chat ,le jugeant suffisamment préparé, commença à le pénétrer, il prit peur. Le roux n'était pas un petit calibre, mais il était d'une telle douceur et d'une telle patience à son encontre que le serpent ne tarda pas à se détendre et à apprécier le contact de ce sexe en lui. Quand le chat put enfin bouger plus librement, il ne tarda pas à trouver sa prostate, lui envoyant des ondes de plaisir dans tout le corps. Le roux ayant trouver LE point sensible, il accéléra la cadence pour le plus grand bonheur d'Ayamé qui ne cherchait même plus à retenir ses cris de plaisirs. Le serpent jouit le premier, le chat réussit à donner quelques coups de reins encore avant de se laisser aller à son tour. Ils se laisseraient lourdement tomber parmi les draps qu'Ayamé avait déchirés pour la plupart.

Kyo se retira au prix d'un immense effort et s'allongea au coté du serpent qui vint se coller à lui.

-Kyo?

-Hmm?

-Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi.

Pour toute réponse le chat se contenta de l'embrasser, mais ce baiser contenait tant d'amour et de tendresse qu'Ayamé n'en demanda pas plus. Mais une question le taraudait et lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, la curiosité fut la plus forte.

-Mais dis-moi, je n'étais pas ton premier n'est ce pas?

-Non.

-Mais avec qui?

-Haru.

-Haru?

La jalousie visible du serpent fit sourire le chat.

-Mais il n'y a plus rien entre nous. Nous n'avons même jamais été amoureux l'un de l'autre. C'était plus la découverte de la sexualité de deux adolescents. De plus la malédiction nous rapprochait de ce point de vue. Et toi, tu n'a jamais rien fait avec Shiguré ou Hatori dans votre adolescence?

Ayamé eut un sourire malicieux.

-Non, j'aurais été de trop entre eux. Et les relations à trois très peu pour moi.

La tête du chat à ces mots fut impayable.

-Hatori et Shiguré?

-Oui, même s' ils ont cessé de se voir quand Hatori a eu son histoire avec Kana je crois qu'ils se sont remis ensemble depuis. Mais ils restent très discrets. Je crois ...

Le serpent s'interrompit en sentant une main baladeuse le caresser à un endroit que la morale refuse de citer, et la bouche du roux s'égarer dans son cou.

-Kesketufais?

-Ca me parait clair non?

-Déjà? Mais tu veux me tuer?

-Tu voulais un amant jeune et vigoureux, alors maintenant assume!

Aucune réponse ne vit jamais le jour, étouffée par deux lèvres insatiables.

++++++++++

Ils annoncèrent le lendemain aux autres membres de la familles qu'ils étaient ensemble, et tous les félicitèrent. Sauf Yuki qui se contenta de faire une remarque désobligeante, mais, à la surprise générale, Kyo ne moufta pas. Mais ce qui les surpris encore bien plus fut la réaction d'Akito qui sembla ravi de la nouvelle, allant même jusqu'à leur offrir un voyage aux sources de la famille pour prouver son contentement.

-Kyo?

Les deux amants étaient dans le lit du jeune homme et venait de passer un moment fort agréable.

-Hn?

-Et si on se mariait?

Le chat leva les yeux au ciel. Habitué aux lubies du serpent.

-Baka, Je suis trop jeune!

-Quand tu seras majeur alors?

Le roux eut un sourire moqueur.

-A ce moment là ce sera toi qui sera trop vieux!

Et il éclata de rire devant la mine outragée de son compagnon. Mais celui-ci s'en fichait, imprimant dans sa mémoire l'image de ce doux rire rien que pour lui. Et il espérait en voir d'autres dans leur futur, il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

***OWARI* **

Sashy: fini!!!!

Kyo: Et t'es fière? T'as vu le temps qu'il t'a fallu pour taper même pas 5 pages?!?

Sashy: Bha vi, mais c'était les fêtes et z'avait la flemme.

Ayamé: Et pourquoi je suis en dessous? Je suis le plus vieux, je devrais être au dessus è_é

Sashy: J'y peux rien, dans mon esprit (Dérangé) toi t'as un profil de uke et Kyo de seme et l'age y change rien!

Ayamé*boude*:...

Sashy: sinon, je songe à écrire un préquelle avec l'histoire entre Kyo et Haru, si ça tente quelqu'un je le fais.

donc review please please please dite moi ce que vous en pensez!


End file.
